The Spooky Halloween Adventure
by Sideshow Raquaelle
Summary: The Kung Fu Mystery Files story 11: The Spooky Halloween Adventure. While out Trick-or-Treating Lilly the Moose, Kayloo the Zebra, her brother Finnigan, James the Snow Leopard, Coco the Octopus Robin the Fox, their Guardians & their Pokemon go on a spooktacular adventure on the Eve of All Saints.
1. Trick - or - Treating

**Chapter 1.**

 **Trick - or - Treating**

It was Halloween! Lilly the Moose, her Guardian Premo Vulcan and her Pokemon Spritzee were out Trick – or – Treating with Kayloo & Finnigan the Zebras, James the Snow Leopard, Coco the Octopus & Robin the Fox, their Guardians Pyrus Saurus, Ventus Harpus, Subterra Hynoid, Darkus Foxbat & their Pokemon Weavile, Infernape, Luxray & Gourgeist and they were all dressed up in costumes.

Lilly was dressed as Sonic the Hedgehog, Kayloo was dressed as the Cowardly Lion while Finnigan was dressed as Eddie Valiant, James was dressed as a Knight in Shinning Armour, Coco was dressed as a Clown and Robin was dressed as the Grinch. Spritzee was dressed as a Plague Doctor, Weavile was dressed as an Indian Chief, Infernape was dressed as Tarzan, Luxray was dressed as Leo the Lion Constellation and Gourgeist was dressed as a Candelabra. The Guardians were in their ball forms so they were not wearing costumes at all.

The 17 friends were standing outside a house.

"I got a Crunchie," said Lilly.

"I got a Candy necklace," said Kayloo.

"Me too," said Finnigan.

"I got some marshmallows," said James.

"So have I," said Luxray.

"I got a candy cane," said Coco.

"And I got some toffees," said Robin.

The 17 friends visited a few houses.

"That'll be enough sweets for me," said Lilly.

"Spritzee," said Spritzee.

"And me," said Kayloo.

"Weaville," said Weaville.

"And me," said Finnigan.

"Infernape," said Infernape.

"And me," said James.

"And me," said Luxray.

"And me," said Coco.

"Gourgeist," said Gourgeist.

"And me," said Robin.

But as the 17 friends were on their way home and they took a short cut through the DillyDale Park, they came across something quite unusual.


	2. The Strang Door

**Chapter 2.**

 **The Strang Door  
**

The thing that the 17 friends came that was quite unusual was a door, now it is not normal you find doors in the middle parks and this door was not like anything the 17 friends had seen before. It was dark purple with bats all over it and it had a skull doorkhandle.

"Where did this door come from?" asked Hynoid sitting on Coco's left shoulder.

"I do not know," said Coco.

"But does it lead to somewhere?" asked Saurus sitting on Kayloo's head.

Without an answer, Infernape walked towards the door, turned the handle and opened it. The moment Infernape did, energy was released from the door and it sucked the 17 friends inside.

"WOW! HEY! AAAAAAAAHHH!" screamed the 17 friends.

With the 17 friends sucked in, the door slammed closed.

* * *

 **I am sorry this was a very short chapter but I promise the next chapter will be longer.  
**


	3. Welcome To Halloween Land

**Chapter 3.**

 **Welcome To Halloween Land  
**

The door open again and it spat the 17 friends and landed on top of each other. They got up as the door disappeared into thin air.

"Well, that was a strange experience," said Robin.

"It sure was," agreed Foxbat.

"But where are we?" asked Coco.

The 17 friends did not know where they were, they were in a strange land with a full moon casting its pale light over a nearby dark forest, giving it a ghostly glow; trees, scattered about the strange land, gnarled and twisted with claw-like branches that could become like zombie hands to grab you and shadows casted everywhere swaying with their owners like black-veiled ghosts; crickets, frogs, & owls as they went by the place where the 17 friends were standing.

"I do not where we are but here's a sign," said Finnigan.

The 16 friends walked over to the sign to join Finnigan and on the sign it read:

 ** _Welcome To Halloween Land_**

 ** _You Are Now Entering Halloween Land_**

 ** _Beware of:_**

 ** _The Mutant Springfielders_**

 ** _The Dark Scary Forest_**

 ** _And The Haunted House_**

"Mutant Springfielders? What does this sign mean by that?" asked Harpus sitting on James's head.

"Hard to say but if we want to find a way back to DillyDale, we will have to venture into this Halloween Land," said James.

The 16 friends agreed with what James had said and together they set off to venture into Halloween Land to find another doorway to take them back to DillyDale.


	4. The Haunted House

**Chapter 4.**

 **The Haunted House**

The 17 friends had not walked very far when they came to an old house that looked very creepy indeed. The 17 friends said nothing about it and they entered house to investigate. Inside the house it looked haunted, there were dark lights, wooden walls and floors, creepy atmosphere and messed up decorating.

"This place is creepy all right," said Foxbat sitting on Robin's head.

"It sure is," agreed Robin.

Suddenly the sound of a door creaking was heard and it made the 17 friends shiver with fright. As the 17 friends looked around the house music began to play as a woman's voice was heard coming somewhere from inside the house.

 _Come Little Children_

 _I'll Take Thee Away,_

 _Into A Land Of Enchantment_

 _Come Little Children_

 _The Time's Come To Play_

 _Here In My Garden Of Shadows_

The 17 friends followed the mysteryious singing and they saw it was coming from the Children's nursery. Slowly Lilly opened the door and when she did a huge hideous monster poked it's head out of the nursery it roared so loudly at the 17 friends, causing them to run out of the house.

"That was the most scary thing I expirenced in my life," said Coco.

"And now I know why the sign warned us to beware of this old house," said Hynoid.


	5. The Mutant Springfielders

**This next Chapter is based on The HΩmega Man from Treehouse of Horror VIII where the 17 friends get confronted by a band of mutant hostile Springfield citizens.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5.**

 **The Mutant Springfielders**

Leaving the Haunted House far behind them the 17 friends continued on their way through Halloween Land.

"Stop right there!" growled a deep male Voice causing the 17 friends to come to a halt, they turned and saw the Mutant Springfielders from The HΩmega Man from Treehouse of Horror VIII.

"W – W – Who are you?" asked Lilly shaking with fear.

"Silence Moose!" shouted the Mutant Sideshow Mel.

"We are the Mutant Springfielders," said the Mutant Dr Hurbert.

"How could you all be Mutants? You were all killed by Marge, Bart and Lisa Simpson with shotguns," said Coco.

"Yeah. And what do you freaks want from us?" demanded James.

"We're creating a new perfect society in which the mistakes of the past will be eliminated. And now you 11 creatures shall die along with those 4 small balls," said the Mutant Mr Burns.

Not liking the sound of it, Kayloo shouted:

"RUN!"

And with that, the 17 friends bolted away but the Mutant Springfielders chased after them. The 17 friends ran and ran until finally. . .

"That's It! I'll take care of these Mutant freaks!" shouted Foxbat and he told Robin and the others to keep on running.

He suddenly formed into an elite bat-like Mechanical Bakugan with a shiny, metallic body and large clawed wings jut out from both sides. The Moment the Mutant Springfielders saw him transform, they quickly came to a stop.

"It's him! The Great Bat God!" shouted the Mutant Ned Flanders and all the Mutant Springfielders all bowed before Foxbat, much to his confusion.

Meanwhile the 16 friends were waiting for Foxbat until Foxbat (back in his ball form) showed up.

"What happened? Why aren't those freaks chasing us anymore?" asked Robin.

"That's because I told that if they did not leave us alone, I will unleash my anger on them," explained Foxbat as he sat back down on Robin's head.


	6. Grown Up Halloween!

**This next Chapter is based on Halloween of Horror where the 17 friends get confronted by Halloween Versions of the adults of Springfield.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6.**

 **Grown Up Halloween!**

The 17 friends countined on their way through Halloween Land until they came to a Forest that looked so dark and scary. Still the 17 friends said nothing about it and they entered the forest.

"Boy, this forest sure is creepy," said Luxray.

"Yeah," agreed James.

As the 17 friends countined on through the forest, Time Warp music began to play and a Werewolf Sideshow Mel appeared from behind a tree and put an arm around Lilly as he started to sing:

 **WereWolf Sideshow Mel:**

 _The children are all sleeping._ _  
Not one kiddie on the streets._

 **Zombie Bernice:**

 _The fun's just starting for mommy and daddy._  
 _Sexy tricks_

 **Zombie Bernice/Dr. Hibbert:**

 _And boozy treats._

 **Ghost Krusty the Clown:**

 _Drunken Hobbits_  
 _hit on slutty crayons._  
 _Policemen dressed as bondaged Frankenstein!_

 **Jester Moe:**

 _Your kid's teacher_  
 _in a steampunk orgy. Ha!_  
 _Grown ups become monsters after nine._

 **All:**

 _It's time for Grown Up Halloween!_  
 _Close your eyes if you're under eighteen._

 **Skeleton Luann:**

 _It's my chance to show boobs!_

 **Golbin McBain:**

 _Live my fantasy-y-y_

 **Devil Willie:**

 _Because tomorrow morning_

 **All:**

 _We won't remember a thi-i-ing!_  
 _Our lives are awful and dreary_  
 _so tonight, we're going way way way way way too far!_  
 _Hide your kids. This cannot be unseen._  
 _It's naked, wasted, grown up_  
 _Halloween_

The Song ended as the 17 friends walked out of the The Dark Scary Forest, they came upon the same door that brought them to Halloween Land and they entered the Door again to go back to DillyDale.


	7. Things Return To Normal

**Chapter 7.**

 **Things Return To Normal**

The door open again in the DillyDale Park and it spat the 17 friends and landed on top of each other. They got up as the door disappeared into thin air.

"Well, that was a Spooky adventure we've been on," said Robin.

"It sure was," agreed Foxbat.

"But let's be thankful it's over," said Coco.

"And I know what we will do next Halloween, we'll go on a Halloween Camping Trip and tell each ghost stories," said Kayloo.

"Good Idea, now let's go home. Our parents are probably worrying about us," said Finnigan and with that the 17 friends went back to their houses and called it a night.

* * *

 **The Next Day:**

Things went back to normal after that and Coco was at The Krustylu Studios doing another episode of The Krusty The Clown Show.

"And for Coco's first act, she will juggle six plates while riding on her unicycle blindfolded," said Krusty as Sideshow Mel came on stage followed by Gourgeist carrying five plates. Coco climbed onto her unicycle, tied a piece of cloth around her eyes and started to juggle the first plate.

Mel took the second plate from Gourgeist and threw it to Coco and that got caught in her juggling, Mel took the third plate from Gourgeist and threw it to Coco and that got caught in her juggling, Mel took the fourth plate from Gourgeist and threw it to Coco and that got caught in her juggling, Mel took the last plate from Gourgeist and threw it to Coco and that got caught in her juggling. Then Coco threw the six plates up into the air, jumped off her unicycle, took off her blindfold and caught the six plates with her 5th tenctle and all of the children in the audience cheered!

 **THE END**

 **THE NEXT STORY WILL BE THE SCOOBY DOO MURDER CASE**


End file.
